Miel Vliegt De Wereld Rond! - Walkthrough
thumb|200px|CoverHier kun je lezen hoe je Miel Monteur - Miel Vliegt De Wereld Rond! helemaal uitspeelt en alles haalt wat er te doen is. Tips * LET OP! De walkthrough is een momentopname, het kan dus zijn dat opdrachten en missies in een andere volgorde worden aangeboden. * LET OP! De walkthrough kan sporen van het plot/verhaal bevatten * Heb je een vraag? Bekijk eerst even de F.A.Q., misschien staat daar je antwoord. * Transposia heeft zelf een webpagina met verschillende tips om verder te komen in het spel als je vastzit. Klik hier om naar deze pagina te gaan. Verhaal Intro thumb|220px|De zusters Mecky en de gebroeders WrightNadat Miel auto's en boten had gebouwd, wilde hij meer weten over vliegtuigen. Hij kwam te weten over het vliegtuig van de zussen Mecky, die in de leer waren gegaan bij de gebroeders Wright, twee vliegtuigpioniers. De zussen noemden hun eerste vliegtuig de Mecky Volante Uno en besloten dat ze als eerste rond de aarde wilden vliegen. "Als de zussen de aarde nog niet rond zijn, dan zijn ze waarschijnlijk nog onderweg", dacht Miel. Op een van zijn tochten vond hij hun oude en verlaten werkplaats, en hij kreeg het idee om zelf vliegtuigen te gaan bouwen. Spel thumb|left|220px|Roy McCoy in SlapersburgBouw een vliegtuig. Dan kun je het beste eerst naar Roy McCoy gaan. Roy vraagt hij of je luchtfoto’s kunt maken van de omgeving van Slapersburg. Hij zegt dat Sam Scribbler een camera heeft die je kunt gebruiken. Je kunt meteen naar Sam gaan. Hij vertelt je dat je zijn camera mag lenen als je voor hem een krant naar Vera Vlijtig brengt. Wanneer je deze aflevert vraagt ze of je een tent voor de wereldtentoonstelling kunt regelen. Deze moet je ophalen bij Roy McCoy. Ga naar Sam Scribbler. Hij zal je de camera geven. Ook zal hij je vragen of je de krant naar Tuur Tapper wil brengen. Ga nu meteen langs Roy McCoy. Hij heeft het over het maken van de luchtfoto's en over de tent van Vera. Ga naar Vera. Ze vertelt je dat de tent te beschadigd is door de wind. Je zult de tent naar Tom Tank moeten brengen. thumb|300px|Overzicht van de foto's die je gemaakt hebt. Je zal zo nu en dan klikmomenten horen van de camera. Dit houdt in dat er foto's worden gemaakt van het landschap. Je kunt eveneens links onder op de kaart klikken. Het is nu mogelijk om te zien welke foto’s ontwikkeld moeten worden, welke klaar zijn en welke je nog niet gemaakt hebt. Als je naar Sam gaat kun je de nieuwe foto’s laten ontwikkelen. Ga naar Tuur Tapper. Het is met de benzinetank die je nu hebt net aan mogelijk om het te redden naar zijn huis. Je krijgt nieuwe onderdelen, hij heeft deze nog liggen van de zussen Mecky die zijn langs geweest om te tanken. Ook zal Miel nu de krant van Slapersburg geven aan Tuur. Je benzinetank zal ook weer worden bijgevuld tot het maximum. Nu zul je ook weer wat verder kunnen vliegen. Ga naar Tom Tank om de tent te laten repareren. Hij zal je ook vragen of je foto’s wilt maken van de kraters rondom zijn huis. Aangezien je de camera al hebt kun je dit doen. Er zijn 3 foto’s die je moet maken, je herkent ze aan een pictogram met een foto van een krater. Als je ze alledrie hebt, kun je terug naar Tom en zal hij je bedanken. Ga naar Vera met de gerepareerde tent en ze zal je vragen of je de tent wilt plaatsen. Hier heb je nieuw materiaal voor nodig, je moet namelijk een VTOL vliegtuig hebben: Vertical Take-Off and Landing. Ga hier voor naar Victor Vulkaan. Ook heb je een touw nodig, deze kun je bij Richard Revers krijgen. thumb|left|220px|Richard Revers bij zijn huis in de bossenVoordat je naar Victor Vulkaan gaat moet je eerst even langs Frans Wrak (vliegdekschip). Om bij hem te landen moet je een haak op je vliegtuig zetten. Je krijgt van hem een hoop onderdelen, o.a. een landingsgestel voor op water en een voor op ijs. Als je bij Victor wilt landen heb je het waterlandingsgestel nodig (rood-wit-blauw). Victor zal vragen een seismograaf voor hem te halen bij Bert Bretoen. Je krijgt echter de VTOL onderdelen al zodra je weggaat bij Victor. Als je naar Richard gaat, vraagt hij of je in het Syltandsgebergte wil gaan vliegen. Je kunt gewoon direct naar Gert Goudzoeker gaan. Het gaat namelijk om het gebergte waar hij woont. Hij zal je een van zijn oude stofzuigers geven. Deze kun je later gebruiken voor Vicky Vitamien. Hij zal je wel vragen of je oude stofzuigeronderdelen van hem kunt vinden. Je krijgt ook weer een volle tank. Als je teruggaat naar Richard krijg je het touw. Nu kun je naar Vera gaan om de tent op te zetten. Als Vera er niet is moet je het gewoon nog een keer proberen, dan is ze er wel. Bert Bretoen belt ook om te vragen of je een krant wilt brengen. Vlieg dus eerst even langs Sam Scribbler om die op te halen. Je moet wel ski’s als landingsgestel op je vliegtuig zetten, anders kun je niet in de sneeuw landen. Bert geeft je meerdere opdrachten. De seismograafonderdelen liggen ten oosten van Bert. thumb|220px|Vicky Vitamien op haar boerderijVicky Vitamien zal ook bellen en vragen of je langs komt, wanneer je dit doet zal ze je vragen of je haar land wil bezaaien voor haar oogst. Hiervoor kun je het stofzuigeronderdeel gebruiken dat je van Gert hebt gekregen. Je moet meteen opnieuw gaan landen bij Vicky’s boerderij, maar nu zal Miel het land bezaaien. Je moet dus doorvliegen en niet daadwerkelijk landen. Hierna moet je wel nog een keer landen, dan zal Vicky vragen of je ook water wilt sproeien. Doe hetzelfde als bij de zaadjes. Daarna is Vicky niet thuis als je probeert te landen. Als je teruggaat naar Victor heeft hij nog meer onderdelen nodig. Deze kun je krijgen bij Frans Wrak. Hij vraagt of je flyers voor zijn vliegmuseum kunt verspreiden boven de wereldtentoonstelling. Je moet gewoon boven de wereldtentoonstelling vliegen, dan zie je ze vallen. Als je terugkeert naar Frans krijg je een onderdeel voor de seismograaf en een andere opdracht om magazines te halen bij Sam Scribbler. Deze kun je simpelweg halen bij Sam en afleveren bij Frans. thumb|left|220px|Victor Vulkaan bij zijn huis. 'Shaken, not stirred!'Vlieg nu naar Victor Vulkaan om het 2e onderdeel te brengen. Hij vraagt je om nog één onderdeel te zoeken. Een albatros heeft dat onderdeel meegenomen, je moet deze vangen met een schepnet. Deze kun je lenen bij Vicky Vitamien. Als je het net hebt kun je gaan zoeken naar de albatros. Deze vliegt boven of rond het Vulkaaneiland. Je herkent hem doordat hij in zijn eentje vliegt. Duik eropaf en je hoort een geluidje zodat je weet dat je hem gevangen hebt. Nu kun je hem afleveren bij Victor. Sam heeft ook gevraagd of je nog iets te lezen wilt brengen naar Tuur Tapper en Bert Bretoen. Een krant voor Tuur en een magazine voor Bert. Als je de krant aflevert bij Tuur krijg je onderdelen voor een stofzuiger. Deze zijn voor Gert Goudzoeker. Als je deze onderdelen hebt afgeleverd bij Gert vraagt hij of je een zijn generator kunt ophijsen uit de mijn. Hiervoor heb je een touw en een VTOL vliegtuig nodig. Het touw kun je krijgen bij Frans Wrak, in ruil daarvoor moet je weer folders voor zijn museum verspreiden boven Slapersburg. Hier kun je ook meteen de magazines halen waar Frans ook om vroeg (bij Sam). Je kunt nu teruggaan naar Frans om het touw in ontvangst te nemen. thumb|left|220px|Gert Goudzoeker bij zijn verlaten goudmijnBouw nu het VTOL vliegtuig en ga naar Gert Goudzoeker. De generator blijkt kapot te zijn en moet naar Peggy PC gebracht worden. Ook vraagt Gert of je zijn stofzuigerzakken kunt gaan zoeken, die is hij kwijtgeraakt in de bergen. Deze liggen ten zuiden van zijn huis. Als je het magazine aflevert bij Bert Bretoen vraagt hij of je meetinstrumenten wilt gaan halen bij Peggy PC. Als je langs Peggy bent geweest repareert ze de generator en geeft ze de meetinstrumenten. Breng ze naar Bert. Vlieg nu weer naar Gert, waar je de generator en stofzuigerzakken kunt inleveren. Hij zal je bedanken. Peggy vraagt ook of haar wilt helpen antennes te plaatsen. Zie het kopje Extra Missies voor de locaties. Als je de antennes hebt geplaatst kun je terugkeren naar Peggy. Ze zal je bedanken. thumb|220px|Boek van Richard Je kunt naar Ernest Heremiet gaan in de bergen, hij vraagt of je wat hout hebt zodat hij zijn hut kan uitbreiden. Dit kun je halen bij Richard Revers. In ruil daarvoor moet je zijn boek opzoeken dat hij vergeten is. Die ligt iets ten zuidwesten van zijn huis. Nu krijg je het hout voor Ernest. Als je het hout naar Ernest brengt vraagt hij nog om een dak. De dakplaten kun je vinden als je in de bergen helemaal naar het oosten vliegt. Als je deze brengt vraagt hij om gereedschap. Dit kun je krijgen bij Viona Valk. Om bij Viona te landen heb je het VTOL vliegtuig weer nodig. Vergeet ook de haak niet op je vliegtuig te zetten. Zonder haak kun je hier namelijk niet landen. Je krijgt het gereedschap dus sowieso, maar ze vraagt of je zeldzame vogels voor haar wilt fotograferen. Deze opdracht staat los van het gereedschap, maar het is wel handig om het meteen te doen. Net als bij de meteorieten zie je een blaadje met een foto erop, in dit geval staat er een vogel op. Vlieg er gewoon doorheen en je maakt de foto. Deze zijn alle drie te vinden in de vallei waar Viona woont. Als je dit hebt gehaald krijg je nieuwe onderdelen. Ga nu terug naar Ernest. Hij zal je bedanken en je hoeft verder niets meer voor hem te doen. thumb|left|220px|Locatie van het rendier (waar het vliegtuig zich bevindt)Ga naar Zacky en Zoey Zuidenwind, je zult dekens krijgen. Bert Bretoen had namelijk al eerder in het spel om dekens gevraagd. Ook zal Zacky vragen of je zijn favoriete rendier in de bergen wilt gaan zoeken. Zie het kaartje links voor de locatie van het beest. Pik hem op en breng hem naar Zacky, hij geeft je geen nieuwe opdracht. Breng nu de dekens naar Bert, ook hij zal geen nieuwe opdrachten meer geven. Wanneer Gabriëlla al haar tafels en stoelen heeft, zal ze ook vragen om tafelkleden. Deze moeten bij Tom Tank gemaakt worden. Wanneer je de tafelkleden hebt afgeleverd kun je direct terugkeren naar Gabriëlla. Ze zal je vragen om kookpotten te zoeken. Ga voor deze kookpotten naar Victor Vulkaan. Neem de kookpotten mee terug naar Gabriëlla. Het kan zijn dat je, als je na een tijdje terug gaat naar Gabriëlla, goederen moet halen bij Peggy PC. Ze zou de spullen graag hebben. Ga dus langs bij Peggy PC. Miel vraagt aan Peggy of de spullen die Gabriëlla heeft besteld uit Normandië zijn binnengekomen. Peggy geeft je de spullen. Ga terug naar Gabriëlla en geef de luchtvracht af. Dit kan meerdere malen voorkomen Het is mogelijk dat je nog onafgemaakte opdrachten hebt. Bijvoorbeeld kranten en/of magazines afleveren aan Bert Bretoen. Het kan voorkomen dat je deze voorwerpen nog in je kistje hebt liggen. Kijk dus goed welke dingen je nog moet uitvoeren. Na al deze opdrachten te hebben uitgevoerd zul je alle Fokker onderdelen moeten hebben (romp, neus, staart, vleugels, propeller, landingsgestel). Zo niet, kun je steeds iets veranderen aan je vliegtuig en weer snel terugkeren om spullen van Juffrouw Sien en/of Peggy PC te 'farmen'. Let wel op! Je moet echt iets nieuws toevoegen of veranderen, dus niet een landingsgestel eraf halen en er weer op zetten, maar echt het landingsgestel veranderen. Je kunt nu in het Fokker vliegtuig naar de mensen van het vliegende circus. Zij staan op de plek van Vera Vlijtig, bij de wereldtentoonstelling. Let wel op! Je moet aan het einde van de landingsbaan landen. Daar staan de drie mensen van het vliegende circus. Land dus niet voor Vera Vlijtig, dan is er niemand. De mensen van het vliegende circus vragen je om nieuwe outfits te regelen. Ga nu weer naar Gabriëlla. Je kunt hier voor het vliegende circus stof halen. Ze zegt dat ze knoflook nodig heeft, deze kun je ophalen bij Vicky. Wanneer je de knoflook eenmaal hebt afgeleverd krijg je stukken stof. Ga weer naar het vliegende circus, zij vragen je of je de stof naar Tom Tank kan brengen. Om de stof te naaien heeft Tom een speciaal soort draad nodig, welke ook gebruikt wordt voor paragliding. Ga terug naar de hangar. Arno Adel zal via de radio vragen of je zijn telefoon kunt zoeken. Het kan heel lang duren voordat Arno belt. Het is zelfs mogelijk dat je het spel opnieuw moet opstarten. Wanneer hij heeft gebeld, vlieg dan rond Slapersburg (ook langs de bergrand), pak de telefoon op en vlieg naar Arno. Dit is de eerste keer dat hij thuis is. Hij zal je de draad geven die Tom Tank nodig had. Nadat je de draad hebt afgeleverd krijg je van Tom de kleding voor het vliegende circus. Wanneer je de kleding aflevert word je benoemd tot erelid van het vliegende circus en ontvang je een diploma. Als het goed is heb je het spel nu uitgespeeld. Er zou een filmpje moeten komen waarin de zusters Mecky terugkeren en dat Gabriella een feest heeft georganiseerd. Wij kregen dit filmpje niet te zien. We weten niet hoe het komt, misschien hebben we de opdrachten niet in de goede volgorde gedaan. Na het filmpje ben je weer terug bij de hangar. Alle personen zijn nu thuis en wanneer je landt zullen ze je bedanken voor al je moeite. Er zijn een paar dingen die zich blijven herhalen, namelijk de spullen van Gabriella ophalen bij Peggy en het brengen van een magazine/krant naar Tuur Tapper en Bert Bretoen. Extra missies Gabriëlla Gourmet Gabriëlla Gourmet zal heel vaak bellen. Ze zegt dat ze wat meer van Miel wil zien dan alleen een armzalig streepje in de lucht. Als je erheen gaat zal ze vertellen dat de nieuwe tafels en stoelen van haar restaurant niet aangekomen zijn. Je moet in totaal twee tafels en vier stoelen terug brengen. Deze spullen zijn niet moeilijk te vinden en liggen allemaal in het moeras. Arno Adel Arno Adel kan bellen dat hij zijn GSM, horloge of deltavlieger kwijt is. Deze liggen op meerdere plekken, ten zuidoosten van Miel’s hangar bijvoorbeeld, of in Slapersburg. Miel's Kist.png|De kist van Miel met verzamelde spullen Arno's GSM.png|Collectible - GSM Arno's Deltavlieger.png|Collectible - Deltavlieger Horloge.png|Collectible - Horloge Peggy PC De antennes van Peggy PC liggen op de volgende plaatsen: # Iets ten noord-oosten van Gabriella. # Langs de rivier in het zuiden, kijk goed rond (waarschijnlijk bij de splitsing). # Ten noorden van Vicky Vitamien op een rots. Peggy's Antenne 1.png|Antenne 1 Peggy's Antenne 2.png|Antenne 2 Peggy's Antenne 3.png|Antenne 3 Raymond Racer Je kunt bij Raymond Racer langs gaan om tegen hem te racen, wie binnen een minuut de meeste blauwe ballonnen oppakt wint. Als je wint krijg je een diploma. Diploma's Leuk detail: Onderaan de diploma's staan de handtekeningen van de personages die jou het diploma geven. De volgende diploma's kun je halen in het spel: # Land op sneeuw (bij Bert Bretoen). # Land op water (bij Victor Vulkaan). # Versla Raymond Racer met het behalen van de meeste ballonnen binnen één minuut. # Lever je luchtfoto's in bij Roy McCoy. # Lever nieuwe kleding aan het vliegende circus. # Speel het spel uit. Sneeuw landig.png|Land op sneeuw Waterlanding.png|Land op water Race.png|Versla Raymond Racer Foto's voor Roy.png|Lever alle luchtfoto's in Image2 (1).jpeg|Breng nieuwe kleding naar het vliegende circus Image1 (1).jpeg|Speel het spel uit Cheats In deze Miel Monteur game zijn verschillende cheats beschikbaar om het spel makkelijker te maken. Typ ze tijdens het spelen in, je krijgt niet te zien wat je typt dus zorg dat je geen fouten maakt. Extra Onderdelen Cheats/paswoorden voor extra onderdelen zijn hier te vinden. Gameplay Cheats *'mrspeedyx' - dubbele snelheid *'missfuelx' - oneindig brandstof Kaart Dit is de complete kaart die voor Roy McCoy moet maken, met de namen van iedereen toegevoegd. Categorie:Walkthrough